


Palingenesis

by ellaevans



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, But really baby Luke cries a lot, But who can?, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, He can't really control his emotions as infant, He hates it very much, I'm an adult and can't control them, Luke gets reincarnated as Percabeths son and has issues, Luke has issues with being a baby, Luke is still a halfblood, Luke is such a crybaby, Nobody knows except Luke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percabeth is married, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Something went wrong and caused him to keep all his memories, The gods don't know about this, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaevans/pseuds/ellaevans
Summary: Luke was willing to go to Tartarus for what he did.He never wanted to be reborn.He never wanted to be reborn with memories of his previous life.He never wanted to be reborn as the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.Maybe he was in his own personal Tartarus?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Palingenesis

Luke remembered that dying felt easy. 

Easier than being alive and much easier than being Kronos host either.  
Being a Titans host felt like his insides were torn on a daily base and the worst part of that was that there was no way out.  
Not like he deserved a way out. It was his own fault after all. Everything was.  
Luke stopped lying to himself a long time ago. He stopped telling himself that he was doing the good thing when he saw what Kronos did.  
Sure, Luke wanted to overthrow the gods, but not like that.  
If he could still laugh, he would laugh at himself. Pathetic. 

In the end Luke just bit off more than he could chew and dedicated his life to something that was doomed to fail.  
A world without those gods? That sounded good but Luke didn’t understand how hight the price for that world was.  
He didn’t understand how much had to be sacrificed, how many lives had to be sacrificed.  
In his final final minute he took a look around and it finally reached him.  
It was not worth it. The war was not worth all those demigods lives.  
And that he, Luke Castellan, just used the demigods like puppets in order to achieve his petty goals. He wasn’t better than the god’s he swore to overthrow.  
Luke did the only thing he could think of when Jackson handed him the weapon.  
He finished the war. He got rid of Kronos.  
People might say he was a hero for ending the Titan war and sacrificing himself but Luke would disagree.  
He was no hero, he just fixed what he had started because at the very least, that was the only thing he could do.  
He was still responsible for many deaths. Beckendorf, Selina, Ethan…all of them dead because of him. 

And why? Because he was angry and hurt. Because instead of moving on with his life he let himself get consumed by hatred and bitterness.  
Luke knew that he deserved Tartarus, so he anxiously waited for his trial to begin.  
The problem was, that it never did. No trial.  
Instead Lukes body began to burn. At first Luke thought that maybe he was sent to Tartarus without a trial. He wouldn’t blame them for not even bothering.  
The burning pain cut trough his body like a knife, never ending and repeating over and over again.  
It was worse than hosting Kronos or holding the sky and if he wasn’t dead already, Luke would have hoped to die.  
He had his eyes shut the entire time, not wanting to see where he was and even if Luke wanted, he he no strength to open his eyes and so he continued to burn.  
He didn’t know how long he was burning. He lost concept of time long time ago and the pain made any counting unbearable. 

Until the burning stopped and he opened his eyes to see a man, smiling softly at him while holding his weak body. Luke’s eyes were heavy, he had trouble focusing and the bright light made it hard to adjust to the new scenery.  
He didn’t grasp where he was and instinctively Luke wanted to get away from the stranger as soon as possible.  
But why was that man so big? Was he a giant?  
And why couldn’t Luke move? He tried to get away from the giant but his body would barely listen to him. He didn’t have full control over his muscles, as if he never used them.  
That only left him squirming in the hands of the giant. 

„Wow! Not even an hour old and already a fighter!“,the man said, sounding proud. Luke almost thought the giant was being sarcastic and wanted to shut him up before the stranger could continue mocking him. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.  
Nothing but a unified sound. Luke was left painfully aware, that he had no control over his lips or vocal cords either. He felt like crying. And of course, his body had no control over that as well.  
So he cried, humiliating himself in front of the giant yet again. 

„He got that from you, you know.“, a tired female voice said, stopping Lukes crying.  
The voice was familiar and Luke was sure he knew that voice. He squirmed again, trying to have a look at the origin of the voice but no use. He wasn’t even able to lift his head. That’s when his body felt the urge to cry again. And apparently said body didn’t really moderate his crying anymore because the next thing he knew was that his cries hallowed trough the room.  
The man holding him looked scared and hurried to hand Luke over to someone else, whom he assumed was the female voice from before.  
Slowly, Luke’s eyes adjusted to his current environment and he began seeing clearer.  
The woman, Luke noticed, was lying in a bed. And not just one bed but a hospital bed.  
He wasn’t able to see her face, because he couldn’t lift his head yet but he was in a good enough position to take a look at his surroundings.  
He was able to see the giant from before clearly enough. 

The man wore normal clothes. A jeans and a blue shirt and his hair was black and messy even with his average haircut. He was in his mid twenties, not much older than Luke himself and Luke knew the man looked familiar but he didn’t remember where he met him.  
Maybe he was one of the older demigods who joined him on Princess Andromeda?  
He scarped that idea quick, because Luke remembered all the names of his companions.  
The uncertainty made Luke crazy.  
He hated not remembering someones name and he hated not knowing what was happening.  
So he tried to ask and move again. But he wasn’t able to do it.  
Luke couldn’t move, just fuss and speaking didn’t work either.  
All he could do was cry.  
Was this Tartarus? Being unable to do anything while humiliating himself in front of people that were familiar to him?  
Granted it was better than the constant pain but Luke’s pride was vulnerable and this seemed even worse than the initial punishment to him. 

„I think he got that from both of us.“,mused the man and reached out to take Luke back from the woman. Instinctively Luke began to fuss again. Who does this man think he is?  
Shoving him and taking him like a ball or a doll. Luke may be nearly immobilized but he still had some dignity left. So he began fussing again, hoping for the man to just drop him and hopefully let him suffer on the white marble floor.  
The man seemed to notice Luke’s behavior and the excited smile was replaced with a worried glance. 

„Annabeth, does he hate me already?“,he asked concerned, turning his head to the direction of the woman from before. Luke stopped squirming the second he heard Annabeth’s name.  
The man couldn’t mean his Annabeth? Could he?  
Annabeth Chase. The girl that was like a sister to him before he threw it and betrayed her.  
He probably didn’t mean this Annabeth. Annabeth Chase was sixteen when he died and that woman sounded fully grown. Besides, Annabeth wouldn’t be in Tartarus. She was a hero.  
There was no way-

„Nonsense Seaweed Brain! Of course he loves you. He’s your son after all.“,laughed the woman gently but the words made a chill run down Luke’s spine.  
That was Annabeth’s nickname for Jackson. Now that he man turned around, Luke could clearly see the woman in the bed.  
The blonde hair, the tanned skin and the storm grey eyes that looked up to him years ago.  
She looked older than the last time Luke saw her but there was no doubting it at this point.  
It was Annabeth and they weren't in Tartarus.  
The room around her looked like a hospital room, that explained the bed Annabeth remained in.  
She looked tired, as if she just fought one of the hardest battles in her life and beside her was another bed.  
One of those beds where you put you babies in after you have them in the hospital, Luke thinks it's called a crib.  
But if that’s Annabeth that would mean that…the man holding him right now was indeed Percy Jackson.  
Ant the fact that he was capable of fitting into Percy Jackson's arms meant one thing.  
Luke was a baby. And not just any baby.

Out of all people he could get reincarnated as, he got reincarnated as the child of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

The fates really do hate him, huh?


End file.
